Siege III
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Episode Tag to Siege III. John and Elizabeth's reactions. Pre-ship ish. One shot


**Set directly after 'The Siege part III'. Just a little add on I thought would be cool. Could be considered ship, but doesn't have to be. Maybe pre-ship is more accurate. Enjoy!**

**Marie**

Elizabeth paused slightly before knocking gently on the door. There was no response. She knocked harder. "John? It's me." She called.

The door hissed open, and she stepped inside, careful to keep her tone light. "You know, I really am jealous that you can do that. The rest of us actually have to move to get the doors to open."

He looked up at her from his spot sprawled across his bed. "Yeah, I know. What can I say? I am genetically superior." His famous fly boy grin spread across his features and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Rodney is the only one- other than yourself- who believes that."

He smirked and sat up, motioning for her to join him. She slid gracefully onto his bed, observing him cautiously. He sighed. "I get the feeling you didn't come all the way over here to discuss my ability to open doors."

"No, I didn't." She admitted. "I came to see if you were okay. I know you are worried about Lieutenant Ford, and with everything that happened in the past couple days I figured you might want to talk."

He shifted, looking uncomfortable, but she met his gaze steadily. Eventually, he sagged. "I feel like I let him down. He's just a kid, and he was on my team, and I just let him get away."

Her green eyes were full of empathy, but she remained silent. After a moment, he continued. "It all just happened so fast. One minute, we were setting the self destruct, and the next Colonel Everett shows up with a good plan, then the Wraith destroy that plan, and it was back to despair, then Rodney pulls some strategy from nowhere, and then I try and pull a suicide run, but the Daedalus shows up, and then I thought you were dead and the city too, but of course you weren't, and then we defeat the last hive, and then we find Ford, and then the twelve new hive ships show up, we come up with another plan to save the city, and in the middle of that Ford takes off."

The recap of their last few days seemed to surprise them both, and they stared wide eyed at each other. John took a deep breath. "We are totally screwed, aren't we." It wasn't a question.

Elizabeth nodded. "How the hell are we supposed to pull this off? Its not like I actually know what I'm doing. I'm the leader of this damn expedition, and I'm terrified. We are up against _life sucking aliens._"

"I'm the military commander, and I'm supposed to be protecting the city and everyone in it, but I couldn't even protect a member of my own team. I feel like everything in this damn galaxy is out to get us, and I can't even begin to prepare for it, because I'm focused on the most immediate threat, whatever it may be."

All the thoughts and fears they had both harbored but never expressed suddenly came pouring out. They spoke quickly, their thoughts tumbling out in no particular order, both talking at the same time and only half listening to the other. For long minutes, they let their anger, fear, frustration, and terror run unchecked. Exhaustion had lowered their defenses, and they allowed themselves for the first time to become entirely vulnerable.

When their words finally slowed to a stop, John reached desperately towards Elizabeth, who moved willingly into his arms. She leaned against him, allowing herself to absorb the comfort of his presence. He held her as close as humanly possible, still trembling slightly. Eventually, he pressed a light kiss against her hair.

"We pulled it off." He said, voice full of wonder.

She laughed, feeling much better. "Yeah. We sure did. And if we did it this time, who's to say we can't do it again?" She pulled away enough to meet his gaze. "I'm glad you are safe."

He chuckled lowly. "I'm glad to be safe. And for what its worth, I think you are doing a great job."

She grinned. "Thanks." She dragged herself off of his bed and stretched, her spine cracking slightly. "C'mon, you want to walk me back? I think I might fall asleep if I try it on my own."

He groaned but allowed her to tug him upright. "Fine, fine. But, if I fall asleep on the way back and the entire base finds me asleep in the middle of the corridor, you had better come up with some really cool explanation for why I am there. It should involve me doing something heroic..."


End file.
